Beauty
by fled is that music
Summary: "So," the prince spoke sternly, trying to sound indifferent to the affect her appearance had on him. "You are the beauty that destroyed a city?"
1. Chapter 1

**Beauty**

* * *

The young prince came forward, taking in the young mistress that stood before him. Her flawless porcelain skin seemed to glow in the lightly dimmed room, locks of loose black curls came down to her waist and her oddly colored pale lips caught the princes attention above all else – that was until her large emerald eyes met his.

"So," the prince spoke sternly, trying to sound indifferent to the affect her appearance had on him. "You are the beauty that destroyed a city?"

Without any remorse on her face she nodded, smiling sweetly at the young prince.

Looking away from the beautiful girl, the prince spoke. "For your crimes, you shall be hanged."

The young lady smiled and came forward. "Dear dear prince, you are very handsome."

The prince looked before him to see the flawless beauty an inch away. Though he saw nothing of pure perfection he could smell the tinge of blood and death on her skin.

But nevertheless, he was hypnotized by her beauty and had only one thing on his mind. One urge in which he was fighting, yet the only urge that came so naturally to him – and to any man who ever had the opportunity.

As he looked into her emerald green hues, she placed her hands on his chest, inching closer to him.

"Yes, you are very handsome indeed." she said, smiling at the prince and resting a hand on his cheek. "I would have died a thousand deaths to be with a man like you when I was young."

The prince parted his lips. "I...I have never seen such beauty, mistress – you are Aphrodite."

Her smile grew wider. "Yes, I am." Looking deep into the princes eyes, she saw that he spoke with truth – and within knowing this, she knew she could have anything she wanted.

Yet her freedom was too easy of a thing to ask for.

Brushing back the princes hair she said, "If I am to be executed, I wish a favor from you, my dear sweet prince."

"Anything," the prince said breathlessly.

Leaning forward, her lips against his ear, she whispered - "Have me." - gently licking his ear.

The prince then embraced her in his arms, placing his lips against hers passionately.

* * *

"I love you, my lady. I wish to marry you."

The prince stared in awe of the beautiful woman as she rose from bed, her naked flesh as vibrant as white snow. She walked towards the princes table, grabbing the silk rob that rested on a nearby chair and wrapped herself around the fabric. Her face had no expression as she seated herself, facing the prince, waiting to hear the rest of his confession of love for a person he once wanted dead.

"My prince," she explained. "My dear naive prince. Why on earth would I marry a man who wanted to have me executed?

Ignoring her question, the prince went on. "You gave yourself to me, and I to you. We are -"

"We are what?" She yelled, throwing her hands in the air as she spoke. "Bound by the heavens? Honestly it never ceases to amaze me how many men and women think that the act of sex can be anything more than just that with a person they barley know." Her voice was filled with spite as she looked at the prince with disgust. "How pathetic you are, stupid child."

"My lady, please forgive me if I offend." The prince begged as he quickly got out of his bed. He rushed to her, kneeling down before her, clutching at her feet. "Please my lady, I love you."

The mistress sighed. "Very well. If you love me as much as you think – surely you will trust me in whatever I have you do to prove your worthy love"

"Yes," the prince explained overcome with happiness. "Yes, anything. Anything for you, my love."

The beautiful woman turned her gaze towards the window and smiled. "I wish for you to jump out of your windowsill."

The prince slowly stood up, his naked body as still as a statue. "But surely that would kill me."

"If you trust in this love you have for me you will live," she explained, turning her face to the prince. "And if you don't truly love me – you will die."

As the prince looked into her eyes he became entranced with her beauty, she was luminous. Without saying a word he turned his body towards the windowsill, walking towards it slowly. The young lady sat perfectly still, ignoring the prince, her face towards the bed reminiscing how much she had enjoyed herself just moments ago.

"I love you." The prince said, reassuring himself. Closing his eyes, he jumped and fell to his death.

Sighing heavily the mistress lifted herself up and walked to the window, looking down at the now dead prince.

"Such a pity," she said to herself. "He was very handsome."

* * *

In the months that followed the young lady found herself a new city to rule. The city welcomed the mysterious beauty with open arms, never looking further into how their beloved prince came to such a death. Her beauty proved to be her greatest weapon, and when she realized she was one month pregnant nothing could have been worse for the young princess.

"My body is growing weak," she explained to her servant as she rested on her bed. "This child is taking my youth, once they're born nothing will ever be the same."

Lying on her back, the princess turned her faced toward her servant. The woman bowed before the princess and came forward, placing her hand on the young lady's forehead.

"You have a slight fever but it's nothing to worry about, princess." The servant explained. "In my humble opinion, princess – you look absolutely radiant. You have a natural glow to your aura, it is beautiful...you are beautiful."

The woman bent down, closed her eyes and pressed her lips against the radiant princess.

Breaking the kiss, the princess spoke. "I hope you understand that I will never love you." The servant nodded and the princess turned her face away from her. "Then do with me what you wish, I always enjoy being released."

Having slept with many men and women in her life the princess saw no difference to gender and accepted anyone into her arms no matter how repulsive or otherwise they were. She simply loved being loved, and with her circumstances the physical aspect of love was the only part she could truly enjoy, and when she came to this conclusion she decided to exploit it.

"Guards, come quick!" Cried the princess.

Rushing inside her chambers, the guards came to see the princesses servant hanging by a rope latched to the ceiling. The princess looked at the men who were no longer looking at the body but at her. Sitting on her table naked, she starred at the men with lust in her eyes.

The men dropped their swords, entranced they came forward and the princess smiled, welcoming all three men into her arms and soon claiming their lives by making them fight to the death.

In the following months that passed, the princess grew bigger. She was unsure of who the father was, but suspected it might be the prince who ruled before her. Looking at herself in the mirror she became disgusted with what she saw and was saddened by how people started to act towards her. The people who worked for her no longer cared to tell her how beautiful and radiant she was. With her new found loneliness came a new hatred for the creature that grew inside her. This hatred burned inside her blood and when the time came for her to deliver she requested that she be alone.

Many of the staff were hesitant to leave such a task to the princess alone, but they gave in when she persisted.

With all her strength she pushed and pushed, until finally the princess gave birth to a baby boy. As she examined the child she saw that he possessed the same gift as her; the gift of eternal beauty and adoration. Unaffected by her child's charms, she grabbed a nearby pillow and pressed it to the newborns face. There could only be one that possessed such a gift, and the princess knew that killing her child was essential to her survival.

But when the chamber doors suddenly burst open, and the princesses staff stood before her, they were shocked at what they saw. Before them was their beloved princess naked, covered in sweat and blood, hovering over her child, suffocating him. At this time her beauty was no longer a virtue and her staff saw her for what she truly was; a monster.

In a few hours the message was delivered to the entire city that the princess was to be executed for her crimes and the next day she stood among the village. With chains around her ankles, wrists and neck, she was dragged through the town until she came to the edge of a very high cliff. She turned to face the crowd that waited in anticipation for her plea but instead she left them with something else.

Her emerald eyes burning with hatred, she scanned the people and began to laugh widely.

"Look at you fools! You think this is over by killing me? You are wrong – you are dead wrong!" She screamed, her voice hoarse. "My son is not to be trusted, just as I was never to be trusted. He will destroy this city, leaving nothing but dead bodies behind it. But none of you will be able to looking beyond his appearance to notice and you will all parish!"

The once beautiful mistress stood pale and malnourished, her hair was in knots and her skin seemed extremely oily. She turned away from the crowd and closed her eyes. She could feel tears streaming down her cheeks and felt such an emptiness inside her being. Sighing heavily she took a step forward and fell to her death, falling along the rocks at the bottom of the cliff's edge.

The people rushed to see her remains but were shocked to find nothing but a brightly coloured golden dust that covered the rocky shore. As confused as they were the people disregarded it and rejoiced in her death.

Back in the chambers of the princess, the staff watched the child as he lay asleep in a cradle assembled by the servants.

Finally coming to an agreement of what to do with him, one of the servants spoke. "He will be raised here among our people, and he will never know of such a disgraceful mother."

The staff nodded in agreement, and smiled down at the tiny infant.

"My goodness, he is a beauty." One of the servants said.

"Yes, he is unlike any child I have ever seen," said another servant. "We will raise this child to be a fine young man."

The staff smiled down at the beautiful infant, knowing in their hearts that he was destined for greatness, and naming him – Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Beauty**

* * *

The prince stood amongst his subjects as they stared in awe of him. They were hypnotized by his essence, captivated by his gaze and longed for his reign to never end.

But the prince wished for nothing more than to see them all perish.

Giving the audience his most dashing smile, he spoke.

"People of the court, my humble subjects," the prince began, "I am overcome with love for you all. If today, on my eighteen year I am to choose a wife, let it be up to you to decide." Raising his glass of wine, he continued. "Fight to the death!" The prince yelled. "Whoever is left standing will win my heart."

Within seconds it was pandemonium. Men fought children, women fought each other and the bloodshed was endless.

Prince Edward threw his head back, laughing widely, but soon found that he was tired of all this madness. Dropping his glass to the floor, he slowly made his way into the violence, taking in the beautiful scenery of red spread across the stone walls, the marble floors and the lifeless bodies.

"My son," a woman spoke behind him.

Prince Edward turned his gaze to see a naked woman, covered in blood, smiling at him.

She stepped closer, leaning into his ear, she whispered, "Do you want to live forever?"

The Prince looked at her with confusion. "How?" he asked.

The woman's smile grew wider, she extended her hand towards the crowd and said: "Drink."

Edward quickly woke from his dream, heart pounding. Covered in sweat, he stood from his bed, catching his breath as if he had run a mile. Involuntary licking his lips, a sudden taste took him by surprise. Wiping his mouth with his hand, blood spread across his palm.

"What have I done..."

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Earlier...**

The people of this town praised their soon to be King and I was eager to meet him. Three of us were picked to be ladies in waiting for his future wife, all of us raised by nuns since infancy to keep our minds and bodies pure for this very night.

"Lady Isabella, I will show you the way, please take my arm."

The guard gestured his arm to me as a guide but I politely refused. "Lead the way, I will follow."

I felt the room emanating with joy and laughter as I parted from it. While the other two girls were busy enjoying the party, I was to greet the new King and Queen outside their bed chambers, bless them with a child and wish happiness upon them both.

"We have arrived, my lady. I will leave you momentarily to check on the others."

I nodded and heard his footsteps slowly fading.

Minutes passed, but the guard never came back.

My heart began to race when I heard footsteps approaching me cautiously.

"Hello?" I called, but the stranger said nothing.

I could feel him now, in front of me, breathing heavily, like a beast.

"Guards!" I screamed, and I could feel the stranger smile as he let out a small laugh.

An unfamiliar smell surrounded me, as an icy hand grasped my throat, pulling me forward. One hand gripped my neck, while the other grabbed my wrists, pinching the skin until I felt blood against my hand. Fearing death I prepared for the worst, until I felt my opened wound on dry cracked lips - sucking at the flesh.

"Please, stop." I managed, voice hoarse.

He let go of my arm immediately, but his grip on my throat grew tighter. Pushing me against the wall, his cold body pressed against mine, hard. I could feel his gaze on me, as if he were burning holes in my flesh. I began to tremble beneath him, sobbing, pleaing. His grip loosened as his face drew closer to mine, examining my flushed damp cheeks.

"Please, don't hurt me," I whispered.

Lowering his hand from my neck, his icy fingers traced my collarbone, then back up to reach my chin, tilting my head up then to the side, exposing my neck. I could hear his breath, he was panting slowly like an animal. Brushing my hair away from my shoulders, he lowered his head, meeting my neck, and began kissing and licking at the exposed skin feverishly, desperately. His teeth grazed my skin but he never bit down. He pressed his iced body more into mine, and I felt his erection hard against my sex. Stifling my moans, I trembled, feeling my nipples harden against his chest.

"Please, stop," I begged. "Please, let me go."

Without hesitation he pulled away from me immediately, I could hear his panting breath increasing as I heard his footsteps enter the Princes' chambers.

Shaking, I manage my way forward, hands outstretch.

"Hello," I called tearfully. "Please, someone..."

I stopped abruptly, feeling something against my feet. Bending, I reached for the object, but as I felt it's lifeless form I found that it was a body. Terrified, I quickly drew my hand away, stepping back, but then I felt another one against my ankle.

My mouth opened as if to scream but nothing came out. Trembling I bent on the ground, crawling the floor, feeling the death surround me as I passed from body to body, hands now covered in blood. My hands reached a wall, I stood up and felt a door. Opening it, I felt the air surround me.

I stumbled outside, and whispered, "Jacob,"

Within seconds I heard him galloping, neighing as he came towards me. I could feel his gaze, his worry. He lowered his body and I straddle him. I felt his anger, his rage, I knew he would blame himself for what happened tonight.

"I'm safe now." I said, hopeful to put his mind at ease yet still trembling beneath him. "Take me away from here."

Turning towards the forest, he ran widely as I held onto his harness.

I'm safe now. I repeated to myself. I'm safe now. I'm safe now. I'm safe now...

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews, I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter, the next one will come faster. Let me know what you think, I'd love to hear from you.**

**Spoiler: Bella is blind, if you didn't catch it already. And Jacob isn't a horse, he's a shapeshifter.**


End file.
